


A New Meaning To The Word "Hate"

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, i gave myself a cavity writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Batman hates the Joker enough to tell him he really doesn't hate him at all.





	

"Say it again." The Joker's eyes were as wide as his smile as looked at Batman, the only one who he could focus on in the sea of people.

The vigilante blushed, hard, and bit his bottom lip. "I hate you." 

The joker made a small squealing noise and scooted closer. "I hate you too."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you the most."

"I hate you forever."

"I hate you infinity!" The Joker cried triumphantly, now practically sitting in Batman's lap. 

"Oh really? Well, I hate you so much that I could do this!" 

Before Joker could ask what "this" was, Batman had kissed him. It was soft and quick and if Batman didn't have red smudged on his mouth the Joker would have thought he'd imagined it. 

After the initial shock wore off, Joker smirked. "I'm sorry Batman, but what was that? You hate me enough to do what?"

The dark knight's entire face was red now and he was avoiding eye contact, embarrassed. He finally glanced at Joker and the look in his eyes quickly changed to determination.

"I said, I hate you enough to do this."

And then they were kissing, really kissing, and Joker went slack as the bats hands fisted the back of his suit and there was nothing else in the world but the two of them and someone--was it him?--was humming and then there was a hand gently caressing his cheek and he was holding onto the bats ears, something he'd always wanted to do, gripping them tightly as if they were the only thing keeping him anchored and good god could Batman kiss and he could feel himself melting, just melting right here and enjoying it and it was so much and not enough all at the same time.......and then it was over.

Batman looked him over and snickered. "Too much for you?" He asked, trying to play cool despite the fact his chest was heaving and his legs felt like jell-o. 

"Not enough," Joker breathed, lunging himself at Batman. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd that the two lovebirds were only now realizing was still there. "Can't you do this somewhere else?!" 

The Joker glared into the direction the shout had came from and was about to pull a gun when Batman's hand on his wrist made him pause and the three words he whispered into the clown prince's ear made him freeze up completely. 

The next second he was gone, the rest of his little family with him, all flying back to their home while an absolutely love struck Joker watched them go. 

He was going to begin his next plan to destroy Gotham right away. It would be bigger this time, better too, with more traps and dead ends and explosives than he'd ever used before. 

It was the perfect way to tell Batman that he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you three guesses to what Batman whispered to Joker, and the first two don't count. ;)


End file.
